United Euralian Directorate
Overview The United Euralian Directory (U.E.D) is the official name of the most influential empire in the Mirak II star-system. They maintain control about 62% of the planets that orbit the star Mirak II, and maintain that control with arguably necessary force. Of course, they are one of the three major factions in the Uprising story. Formation The U.E.D began as a rebellion against the Sol Confederacy, the land-grabbing unified Earth government seeking to expand into other galaxies for resources to send back home. In the Earth year 3024 A.D, a mere seven years after Humanity achieved intergalactic travel, the Sol Confederacy established a colony on the desert planet of Rykon, the second planet from Mirak II. This is largely because this was the first planet they saw, ignoring the problems to be faced with colonising a desert planet before a resource-rich terran planet. On Rykon, the bureaucracy of the Sol Confederacy made the government’s mind not necessarily representable in the enforcers’ actions. Local politicians and law enforcement were easily swayed by credits, and the policing bodies saw civilians more a punching bags and wooden targets than valuable members to an intergalactic society. In 3029 A.D, a militant group of citizens and soldiers alike that grew tired of the abuse banded together under the title of the “29th Battlegroup”, named after the platoon that the enlisted men of the resistance were predominantly in, the 29th platoon. Due to the difference in numbers and the confederacy’s ability to mobilize even more troops, the resistance movement was squandered almost immediately. In 3032 A.D, what was left of the Battlegroup fled to a nearby terran planet, dubbed Euralia by Rykon native-astronomer Eural O’Lea, and decided to remain. Taken by the planet’s beauty, the Battlegroup vowed to never unnecessarily cause any harm to the planet. The only necessary harm, history shows, was its establishment as the breath-taking capital planet to a budding new empire. Once the fallout of the failed revolution on Rykon passed, the Euralians discreetly made trips to and from Rykon with one goal in mind: recruit for the new empire. Given the ambitions of the Euralians, recruiting and building took from 3034 A.D to 3053 A.D, and thus the recruiting ended and the buildup of strength went on for another five years. In 3058 A.D, Euralians had built up a respectable fleet and professional army and were ready to begin their conquest, which they did not hesitate to begin immediately. This conquest began with attacking minor Confederate colonies within the star system, beginning with the eighth planet from Mirak II, New Sini. Henceforth, the colonies of Marconia, Deran, Kao, and then finally, in 3069 A.D, Rykon. This conquest was declared officially complete in 3072 A.D, following the Confederacy’s full retreat from the star system in December of 3071 A.D. The conquest was surely a major boost in the success of this infant empire, now having gained control of 8 of the 13 planets in the Mirak II system (Of course, this may have been more but many of the other planets managed to have gone unnoticed during this period of war.). Colonies within the Mirak star-system *Euralia - Capital *Rykon *Kao *New Sini *Fiero *Deran *Optera *Marconia Hierachy Political Structure The United Euralian Directorate is an autocracy. The political structure, in descending order, is as follows: The Autarch The hands down, nobody-doubts-it ruler of the United Euralian Directorate. He answers to nobody but himself. His word is law. The Advisors Smart rulers keep advisors, the Autarch is no exception. The Field Marshal of the Defence Force The Field Marshal is the highest rank and leader of the United Euralian Defence Force, the empire’s military. With this, he is in charge of the Civilian Overwatch employed by the U.E.D on most planets outside of Euralia and Rykon. He handles the promotions of commanding officers, has a huge influence on battle strategies and holds the power to declare war on any hostiles (which can, of course, be vetoed by the Autarch). The Grand Executor Unfortunately for whoever is appointed to this position, the Grand Executor handles a lot of things on the homefront. Every issue each societal house leader is given from their subordinates is given to the executor, who is expected, if unable to come up with a viable solution themself, to send the issue up to the Grand Executor who must find a solution, and if unable to do so must bring the issue up with the Autarch. This official drowns in paperwork. The issues would not be trivial, mind you. The Executors The Executor is the equivalent of a planetary governor. They are usually the highest form of government official one will find on the various planets of the empire, with the exception of Euralia. They act as the mayor of each city, and for this reason it is not uncommon to see them in every city of their planet at least once a month. They can pardon criminals of minor offenses (a rare occurrence, but a possible one) and can control the local policing force in case of an emergency. Issues brought to an executor by the local leaders of various societal houses are expected to be solved by him or her, otherwise they must push the issue up to the Grand Executor with a comprehensive explanation of the issue. The Head Administrators The Head Administrators are the leaders of the oddly dubbed societal houses. Ministries vital to infrastructure, such as the Ministry of Labour, are headed by these officials. Despite being outranked by Executors, these officials do not answer directly to them. However, it is noteworthy that whatever issue from the respective ministry is brought to the attention of the Executors of the various planets is also brought to the attention of the Head Administrator. Although, they rarely have a say in the solution of the issue as that is a task reserved for the Executor. Head Administrator is likely, at best, the illusion of power. One notable power of the Head Administrator is making very basic laws for their Ministry to follow, which can, of course, be overruled by the Autarch. The Administrators The Administrators arguably hold more power than their “superior” counterparts. Administrators are local leaders of the ministries. They govern the laws and ethics of the ministries in their respective cities, and are given the freedom to loosely interpret the basic laws of their ministry provided to them by their Head Administrators. Any issue within the ministry or concerning the ministry is to be solved by them, otherwise given to the Executor and the Head Administrator and so on and so forth. The Clerks The Clerks are the lowest level of political officials in the empire, and most likely the ones the citizens of the empire would deal with, especially in the Ministry of Labour. In this particular ministry, Clerks can grant business licenses, permits to commercial vehicles, authorise minor construction, and things of that nature. Military Structure United Euralian Directorate * High Command (HIGHCOM) ** Administrative *** Ground Command (GROUNDCOM) *** Specter Command (SPECTERCOM) *** Planetary Defence Command (PLANCOM) *** Medical Corps (MEDCORPS) *** Research Corps (RESCORPS) *** Engineer Corps (ENGCORPS) ** Uniformed Services *** United Euralian Navy **** Naval Command (NAVCOM) **** Fleet Command (FLEETCOM) **** Logistical Operations Command (LOGCOM) *** United Euralian Defence Force **** UEDF Infantry Corps **** UEDF Aviation Corps **** UEDF Logistic Corps **** UEDF Specter Corps *** The Inquistion Rank System Enlisted Ranks * Cadet (CDT) * Private (PVT) * Private First Class (PFC) * Specialist (SPC) Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO) * Corporal (CPL) * Sergeant (SGT) * Staff Sergeant (SSGT) Senior Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Master Sergeant (MSGT) Officer Ranks * Warrant Officer (Wo.) * Chief Warrant Officer (Cwo.) * Lieutenant (Lt.) * Captain (Cpt.) * Major (Maj.) * Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) * Colonel (Col.) * Brigadier General (Brig. Gen.) * Major General (Maj. Gen.) * Lieutenant General (Lt. Gen.) * General (Gen.) * Field Marshal (Fm.) Notable Characters *Field Marshall Wilhelm Australitz *General James Monroe *Executor Ivan Harod *Executor Felix Detuy Category:Factions